Adverts from hell
by Amy19
Summary: TV adverts go Yu-gi-oh style! funny, enjoy!
1. introduction

Amy: wasup people?  
  
Y.Amy: don't mind her she's just a little *lowers voice* crazy.  
  
Everyone: *sniggers*  
  
Amy: hey! I heard that! Anyway, this is my first fic  
  
Seto: took you long enough  
  
Everyone: *sniggers*  
  
Amy: YOU PEOPLE ARE GETTING ME ANGRY!!!  
  
Everyone: *stops laughing when suddenly Joey butts in*  
  
Joey: Hello people, welcome to Joey's jokes!  
  
Tristen: oh brother.  
  
Joey: my first joke is, why did frankinstein crush his girl friend?  
  
Amy: *is starting to go red*  
  
Y.Amy: please stay calm abiou  
  
Joey: no! that's not the answer! the answer is *drum roll* because he had a crush on her! *starts laughing madly*  
  
Everyone: *sweetdrops*  
  
Amy: THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!! *grabs frying pan*  
  
Everyone: god save us.  
  
Bakura: I hate to say it but, only Yami can save us now.  
  
Yami: okay, *kisses Amy*  
  
Amy: *faints*  
  
Everyone: YAY! We are saved!  
  
Yami: thank you! Thank you!  
  
Tea, Y.Amy, Yugi and fan girls: we're angry to Yami!  
  
Yami: *lifts an eyebrow*  
  
Tristen: oh boy.  
  
Joey: would you shut-up with your 'oh brothers' and your 'oh boys'!?  
  
Tristen: HEY!  
  
Tristen + Joey: *arguing in background*  
  
Bakura: I'll be off then.*walks out door*  
  
Yami: oh no you don't! *grabs Bakura* your not leaving me here with these psychos!  
  
Bakura: oh brother.  
  
Joey: now you've got Bakura started *carries on arguing with Tristen*  
  
Bakura: Yami.  
  
Yami: *sighs* must I?  
  
Joey: *grabs frying pan and begins attacking Tristen with it*  
  
Amy: *wakes up* WHY YOU LITTLE!!! *grabs Joey round the neck*  
  
Everyone: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: YES!  
  
Yami: *kisses everyone*  
  
Everyone: *faints*  
  
(nothing but silence is heard)  
  
Yami: now we have some peace I will explain what this fic is about?.  
  
(silence)  
  
Yami: *chuckles* glad you agree, this fic will take adverts from the box thingy (TV) and will remake them so, the actors (and actresses) are yu-gi- oh characters.. Enjoy! *begins typing* 


	2. Madness, Gravy and Yami

Yu-gi-oh Adverts- - chapter 1  
  
*Yami and Yugi are sitting at a table with their plates infront of them*  
  
*Yugi takes all the gravy and pores it onto his dinner*  
  
*Yami looks in the gravy tin and finds it empty*  
  
Yami: *frowns*  
  
Yugi: *rubs hands together and picks up his knife and falk* yummy!  
  
Yami: *smirks* I've got something to tell ya.  
  
Yugi: *eats a bit of chicken* mm?  
  
Yami: I'm pregnant.  
  
Yugi: *goes pale* h-how? Y-our male, aren't you?  
  
Yami: magic. *smirks wider*  
  
Yugi: *faints*  
  
Yami: *swaps plates with Yugi and smells gravy* arr pissto.  
  
Tea: *suddenly walks in* IS IT MINE YAMI-KUN!?  
  
Yami: *grabs plate and runs to bedroom and locks door* MY GRAVY!  
  
MINE! MWWWAAAA!!! *takes deep breath* MWWWAAAA!!!  
  
Amy: Cut! fantastic work people, next!  
  
Yami: please review! And tell us if you like it!  
  
Amy: arr, Yami, your so hot!!!  
  
Yami: *gives Amy a nervous glance* actually I'm cold!!!  
  
Amy: thanks for helping me write this fic Yami-kun!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Yami: arr, it was nothing.  
  
Amy: don't you think Yami's hot?  
  
Tristen: oh please.  
  
Joey: don't you dare start that again!  
  
Y.Amy: please R+R  
  
Yami: 'till next time people.  
  
Everyone: bye!! 


	3. Calling all readers!

Amy: greetings people, I'm back!  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
Seto: oh goody  
  
Amy: hello, Seto. I have a job for you!  
  
Seto: *cringes* why me?  
  
Amy: in my last two chapters I have forgotten one thing! Do you know what that one thing is?  
  
Joey: food?  
  
Tristen: girls?  
  
Tea: a romance for me and Yami?  
  
Yami: *cringes*  
  
Yugi: a smile?  
  
Bakura: a war?  
  
Seto: a brain?  
  
Y.Amy: me!?  
  
Amy: no, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
Yami: oh! I know, a disclaimer!  
  
Amy: YES! Now Seto say the disclaimer, or I'll get *gives death glare* ANGRY!  
  
Seto: *really fast* Amy does not own Yu-gi-oh nor does she own the adverts she uses in this fic! Okay?  
  
Amy: thank you sweetie *smirks*  
  
Joey: serves ya right kaiba!  
  
Seto: shut-up dog boy!  
  
Joey: *charges at Seto* what did you call me!?  
  
Amy: *grabs frying pan* hold it boys!  
  
Joey + Seto: *freeze*  
  
Amy: thank you.  
  
Yami + Yugi: calling all readers! Calling all readers!  
  
Everyone: *turns to face Yami + Yugi*  
  
Yami: readers, today is your lucky day!  
  
Yugi: *big grin* yeah, as you know we are turning today's adverts Yu-gi-oh style!  
  
Yami + Yugi: if you have a advert you would like us to show in Yu-gi-oh form, review it to us now!  
  
Yami: the reader must say what happens in the advert  
  
Yugi: and which Yu-gi-oh characters should play the parts!  
  
Yami + Yugi: and if we like it, we will put it in our fic and we will also say the name of the reader who gave us the idea! So, what are you waiting for? Get reviewing!  
  
Everyone: *claps* YEAH!!!  
  
Yami + Yugi: *gives each other high five's* yeah we're good! 


	4. British gas, Rusty heaters and Madness o...

Adverts from hell - - chapter 2  
  
Amy: and action!  
  
*Tea, Miho and Joey are sitting at a table drinking*  
  
*there is a rusty heater on a wall*  
  
R.Heater: *in horrible rusty voice* dog boy, dog boy. Dog boy and the two weaklings  
  
Tea + Miho and Joey: *cringe*  
  
R.Heater: *looks at Tea* err, look at the state of you love, wouldn't want to meet you on a dark night  
  
Tea: *looks down at her feet*  
  
R.Heater: *looks at Miho* hello super model, got a boy friend yet?  
  
Miho: *shakes head slowly*  
  
R.Heater: NO, AND I WOUDN'T HOLD YOUR BREATH NEITHER, ERR!  
  
Miho: *runs out the room crying*  
  
Tea: *screams at heater* STOP IT! *grabs Joey and hugs him*  
  
Joey: *try's to get Tea off him but fails*  
  
Yami: *in calm voice* if your not energy efficient, call British gas before your boiler (heater) takes over. *number is seen on screen*  
  
*Tea, Joey and Miho are sitting at a table happily chatting*  
  
*a nice knew heater is seen on the wall*  
  
Amy: and cut! Who was the rusty heater? Do you know? Please R+R! 


	5. A letter, links for men and a crazy chap...

Adverts from hell - - chapter 3  
  
Amy: action!  
  
*Grampa (AKA. Mr. Moto) is sitting in a chair reading a letter from Yami*  
  
*Yami's voice is reading the letter*  
  
Yami: Dear Grampa, thank you for the birthday gift. Today I tried it out.  
  
*Yami is seen running up the stairs with a 'unhappy' look on his face*  
  
Yami: and Yugi went all, weird  
  
Grampa: *frowns as he reads this*  
  
*Yugi is seen chasing Yami up the stairs*  
  
Yugi: come give me a hug Yami-kun *giggles*  
  
Yami: *locks bedroom door and sighs*  
  
Yami: lots of love, Yami  
  
*a bottle of 'links' is shown on screen*  
  
Seto: links for men, bound to get some attention.  
  
Amy: CUT! 


	6. Autographs, agruments and pizza!

Adverts from hell - - chapter 4  
  
Amy: and action!  
  
*Yami has fan girls all around him*  
  
*Yami is about to get into his car*  
  
Tea: *taps Yami on the shoulder*  
  
Yami: *turns around to face Tea*  
  
Tea: *shows her goofy teeth* Yami-kun I'm your biggest fan, can I have your autograph? *gives Yami a piece of folded paper and smiles evilly*  
  
Yami: why, sure *signs paper*  
  
Tea: *unfolds paper and smirks*  
  
Yami: what the?  
  
Tea: I think you'll find it's legally binding.  
  
*inside Tea's trailer*  
  
Mokuba: *kicks Yami* your not my real daddy!  
  
Tea: *takes off shoes and sits on bed with door open so Yami can hear and see her* oh Yami-kun honey, muma needs *smiles* love  
  
Yami: *eyes widen and cringes*  
  
Tristens voice: be careful what you sign.  
  
Amy: HA HA! Cut. Boy I've been working hard  
  
Everyone: *snarls*  
  
Seto: you mean, we've been working hard!  
  
Joey: yeah, we've been slaving our butts off  
  
Everyone: YEAH!  
  
Amy: okay, we've been working hard.  
  
Everyone: *smiles* that's better.....  
  
Y.Amy: oh boy, I'm tired  
  
Joey: even she's started, has the world gone crazy!? All because of Tristen!?  
  
Tristen: you're the only crazy one round here.  
  
Bakura: he's got a point  
  
Yugi: oh bro- *slaps mouth*  
  
Joey: what were you gonna say yug!? *starts jumping around the place*  
  
Yugi: nothing!!  
  
Yami: everybody calm down *gives Joey pizza*  
  
Joey: *calms down and eats pizza*  
  
Tristen: *try's to have some pizza*  
  
Joey: HEY! *grabs Tristen round the neck* that's my pizza!!!  
  
Joey + Tristen: *arguing*  
  
Yami: oh boy  
  
Everybody: AHH! NOW YAMI'S STARTED!!!  
  
Yami: oh well, please R+R before we all go crazy and remember idea's are always helpful! *kisses everyone* Everyone: *faints*  
  
Yami: *sighs* that's better. 


End file.
